


All The Time

by Mcusekat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Club Sex, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: Sex in a dingy club bathroom isn't exactly ideal, but Gavin is still riding the high of a heist well done and he'll take what he can get.





	All The Time

  The sirens in the distance were fading. Gavin could hardly hear them over the roar of Ryan's motorcycle and the wind whipping by as they sped through the city. He tightened his hold on Ryan's waist, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. 

  “We're in the clear, I think,” Ryan said. 

  “Great. Just make it back to the rendezvous. Jack and I are on our way,” Geoff said through the earpieces. Gavin could tell he wore a smile. They were all a couple hundred grand richer, with a takeaway of at least a million from this heist alone.

  “Jeremy and I too,” Michael said. “Bevs tonight?”

  “Of  _ course _ ,” Geoff scoffed, as though it was an obvious fact. 

  Ryan and Gavin were the first to reach the rendezvous point, which was a warehouse in the outskirts of the city. They left the bike in the loading bay, where the B-Team would later collect and dispose of it, and entered through a side door.

  Gavin tossed the bag onto the table and hoisted himself onto the edge. 

  “That was fun,” he said, looking over at Ryan. Gavin always thought that Ryan looked best post-heist. There was something about him in all the leather, greasepaint smudged under his eyes, smelling of gunsmoke that Gavin had fallen in love with. Not that Ryan wasn't always exceptionally handsome. 

  “If you guys aren't both fully clothed when I get there I'm shooting you both,” Michael said. 

  Gavin smiled. “Then you'd best get here fast.”

~

  On a Tuesday night the club wasn't terribly busy, but it was still quite crowded. Gavin stayed near to Ryan as they separated. Most of the crew went to the bar but a few scattered to mingle with the crowd. Gavin grabbed Ryan's hand as soon as the crew had dispersed and tugged him through the crowd.

  “Where are you taking me?” Ryan asked, leaning in close so Gavin could hear him over the music. Gavin was momentarily overwhelmed by the scent of soap and cologne. Ryan had showered as soon as the got back to the pent, much to Gavin's chagrin. His hair was pulled back into a neat tie and he'd swapped his blue coat for a nice black leather one. He looked incredible, Gavin was excited to get him close.

  “Somewhere isolated, ideally,” he said, smirking. Ryan didn't protest. He let Gavin pull him all the way back to the bathrooms. The bathroom was empty so he didn't hesitate in pulling Ryan into a kiss.

  Ryan melted into the kiss. Gavin loved that aspect in him, he never seemed distant or preoccupied when he kissed Gavin. Gavin repaid this by giving Ryan equal attention. It wasn't hard, he cared about Ryan immensely. He'd never said he loved him but he wouldn't be lying if he did. Gavin cared about Ryan in a way he'd never cared about anyone before. It had been a little frightening at first, but now that he knew Ryan felt the same it was good. It was cliche, but Ryan felt like an anchor in the storm. When things got chaotic it was nice to have someone to decompress with at the end of the day. While he cared immensely about the other guys in the crew, none of them were as good at calming him down as Ryan was. Especially since his preferred method of relaxing was a thorough screw. 

  Ryan nudged him towards the sink, then lifted him up and positioned himself between his legs. He wasted no time in hitching up Gavin's shirt to touch his skin. Gavin gasped at how cold his skin was, but leaned into his touch nonetheless. 

  “God, Rye,” he muttered when they broke away for air. Ryan dropped down to kiss his jaw, neck, shoulder. 

  He slid his hands into Ryan's jacket and pulled him closer so he was flush against him, then wriggled his hips in search of friction. When he found what he needed he groaned. Ryan adjusted the angle and moved again, so both of them felt it when they ground together. Ryan groaned in the back of his throat, and the sound went straight to Gavin's cock. Ryan was never very vocal during sex, so any sound he made felt like a reward. 

  “C’mon,” Gavin muttered, tugging at his belt loops. 

  Ryan chuckled. “You're awful impatient,” he said deeply. 

  “I've been waiting all day for this,” he said, unbuttoning Ryan's jeans. If they weren't in a disgusting public restroom Gavin would have liked to drop to his knees and blow him. Alas, he was wearing his good jeans, the ones that he'd paid £300 for, and he always caught Ryan staring at his ass when he wore them. Of course, Ryan, who still bought his clothing at Wal-Mart even though he was a multimillionaire, would be horrified if he knew what he'd paid for them. 

  Ryan caught Gavin's hand before he could pull his dick out. He motioned to the stalls

  “In case someone comes in,” he said. 

  Gavin hopped off of the sink and they shuffled into a stall. Gavin felt a little wrong as Ryan tugged him into the handicapped one but he was hardly going to protest the extra room. He was sure the architects had made the other stalls smaller to discourage people from banging in them. 

  Ryan pressed Gavin against the door and started on his jeans. Gavin could hardly keep himself from rutting against Ryan's hand when his knuckles grazed his bulge, but Ryan held him still. When the button was undone Ryan tugged down Gavin's jeans, along with his boxers, to unveil his cock. He took it in his hand and gave a preemptive jerk. It was slow and slightly uncomfortable without lube, but it still made Gavin moan. 

  “Where's your lube?” Ryan asked, patting Gavin's pockets. He found it in his left back pocket, tucked inside his wallet with two condoms. 

  “Figured it'd make cleanup easier. Wouldn't want to be walking around the club with jizz on our clothes, would we?” Gavin said. 

  “Good thinking,” Ryan said before he tore one packet open with his teeth.

  As soon as they were both covered and well lubricated, Ryan took them both in his hand. He moved his hips so they slid together, which was an incredible sensation in its own. This, combined with Ryan's hand and the lips on his neck, caused a sensory overload. Gavin knew he wouldn't last long. Which was fine, as a public restroom wasn't exactly the place for a long, drawn out fuck. He tugged on the hair tangled around his hand before arcing into Ryan's hand one last time. Ryan was quick to follow.

  They slumped against each other for a moment afterwards, catching their breath. Once he had the ability to, Gavin chuckled. “This is probably the most disgusting place we've shagged.”

  Ryan grinned and buried his face in Gavin's neck. “What about when we got drunk and fucked by the dumpster?”

  “Oh god, I'd forgotten that. I'm surprised we haven't got diseases,” Gavin laughed.

  Ryan hummed in agreement before pulling himself off of Gavin and taking the condom off. He deposited it into the small trashcan, and Gavin followed suit. Gavin would have preferred to spend the rest of the night in the stall with Ryan but all of his friends were out there. Besides, the bathroom really was disgusting, and when they got back to the flat that night they would have all the time in the world to be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I wrote porn so feel free to mercilessly berate me over how bad it is.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment below, and follow me on Tumblr at [Mcusekat.](http://desertsongs.co.vu/) I take prompts!


End file.
